The Favorite
by rothfyae
Summary: Each of the Royal Siblings reflects on who they think is the favorite monarch of Narnia.


Though the people loved their kings and queens, of the four monarchs, Peter always knew that Lucy was the favorite. She was the Valiant One, the one mothers and fathers told their daughters to model themselves after. She was the Red One, the brave one, the one with fire in her heart. Despite discouragement and hardship, she believed and urged her siblings to press on. Without her, the four monarchs could not have come to Narnia at all. Susan looked to Lucy for someone to baby. Edmund looked to Lucy when he desperately needed to laugh. Peter looked to Lucy when he needed an optimistic point of view. The monarchs would be nothing without her. So of course Lucy was the favorite.

Though the people loved their kings and queens, of the four monarchs, Lucy always knew that Susan was the favorite. She was the Gentle One, the Beautiful One in both worldly and spiritual aspects whom all kings and noble men from neighboring kingdoms came to woo. She was the one who had established peace throughout Narnia, Calormen, Telmar, the Lone Isles, and Terebinthia. She was the Green One, the motherly one. She took good care of her people and made sure no one wanted for anything. Edmund looked to Susan when he needed someone to rant to. Peter came to Susan when he needed advice. Lucy came to Susan when she needed a friend. So of course Susan was the favorite.

Though the people loved their kings and queens, of the four monarchs, Susan always knew that Edmund was the favorite. He was the Just One, the one those who were troubled turned to for help. He was the Silver One, the wise one, the one who was both the peaceful stream and the wild rapids. He solved all the problems, in the kingdom and out. His wit was renowned across the lands, as was his wisdom. Though some called him the Traitor King, more called him the Redeemed King. He was the symbol of a second chance throughout Narnia. Lucy looked to him when she needed someone to play a game with. Peter looked to him when he needed to take a break from being King and just needed to be a brother. Susan looked to him when she needed someone to talk to. So of course, Edmund was the favorite.

Though the people loved their kings and queens, of the four monarchs, Edmund always knew that Peter was the favorite. He was the Magnificent One, the one of the Great Northern Skies who led the Narnians to victory, and therefore, assured their safety. He was the one fathers and mothers told their sons to be like. He defended his people no matter what the cost. He threw himself into battle, knowing well that one day, he may never return to his royal siblings. He was the Gold One, the glorious one. Lucy looked to him when, on a rare occasion, she felt vulnerable. Susan looked to him when she felt she was being ignored when she was reading off statistics. Edmund looked to him when he wanted someone to spar with. So of course, Peter was the favorite.

It was an unwritten law in Narnia that no one may favor any one king or queen. If a mother or father heard their child say something to even hint that they favored one monarch over the others, they were given a talking to. For the Narnians knew that without one monarch, they would never be able to hold the kingdom together. High King Peter the Magnificent was the Warrior King who protected his people. Queen Susan the Gentle was the Mother Queen who made sure no one became bitter. King Edmund the Just was the Wise King who fought with his words. Queen Lucy the Valiant was the Brave Queen who was always out on the battle field healing the soldiers. The whole of Narnia knew that they would be nothing without all four of their monarchs.

And when the four monarchs were together, they remember who the True King was. The Great King, the King-Above-All-Kings, Who had departed for some time. The Son of the Emperor Over the Seas, the One True King, the Great Lion Aslan. With their people, they sang His praise. And when the sun went down, they all bowed their heads, and gave their thanks for their four monarchs to the Lion King, Aslan.


End file.
